NEW LIFE LAUREN BRANNING
by EmiliaM7
Summary: Lauren Branning is crying out for a new life whether she gets it is another matter... R&R! xx
1. New Start!

It was 10am the sun was shining in Walford a very rare occasion; Lauren Branning had just been woken by her alarm which startled her.

It was the first day of the rest of her life, a new being without alcohol she was full with enthusiasm and determination. Her life with the love of her life boyfriend Joey Branning was hanging by a very thin piece of thread, but also she was doing it for herself after recognising that if she kept drinking her life would never amount to anything.

She was dressed and ready to take on the world, well college world, she walked by her vintage vanity dresser and in her mirror she saw a reflection which she couldn't remember ever seeing before a reflection of pure peace, happiness, and self confidence.

She was about to head out the door and received a texted message from Joey.

Titled we need to talk, at that moment not half a hour in to her new life she began to feel stressed with a pleasant image of a vodka and coke in her mind because last night Joey had threatened to end their relationship saying "Lauren I love you and I would never want to hurt you but, it looks like I can't help your addiction any more so if you keep this up I'm gone I can't watch you do this to yourself."

Later that night she remembered going around joeys promising him she would give up the booze permanently because she loved him and because she loved herself she thought they were fine but, they obviously weren't.


	2. Weak

Lauren didn't open the text message that she had received earlier that day from her boyfriend for the fear that he had said it was over and she knew if she read that then she would be down the Vic, her local, knocking back the booze spinning into a never ending depression.

She was on her way back from college realising this was the first day she had learned something she had a spring in her step and a smile that could brighten the darkest cave until she had bumped into Lucy Beale her best friend but also her worst enemy.

Lucy told her that Joey needed her in the Vic urgently she was so scared, petrified at the idea of being surrounded by booze but was this a test and if it was Lauren was going to attack it from head on.

She arrived at the Vic knowing that avoidance was no longer on the cards, as she walked in all her friends were there Whitney, Tyler, Alice, Fat boy, Poppy, and Joey the urgent event was a congratulation party for stopping drinking.

Joey greeted her with a huge bear hug and a kiss that was the most passionate thing she had ever felt and the atmosphere was joyous she felt on top of the world.

A hour had gone by no drama just happiness until Whitney had sat next to her in the old fashioned booth with a vodka and coke the smell alone was intoxicating it was then that she knew she needed to leave because if she didn't she would give in she ran with the speed of a cheetah and the aggression of a lion.

Lauren never imaged herself as weak, but as she was she sat behind a local bin down the market screaming with fright crying enough tears to fill a lake and shaking It was then she admitted to herself she needed help.


	3. Leaving!

The clouds above her had become dark and heavy, she was still trembling it was a new type of hell she was experiencing.

Rising from behind bin in a state of terror, and deep gloominess she started to try and walk back to her home not knowing Joey and her family would be waiting for her and already contacted the police to say that Lauren Branning had gone missing.

It took her an hour to walk home, due to cold sweats and the shakes, she had reached her front door she knew she had to put on a good front strong and cheerful so she dusted the dirt and grit from the street from her maroon dress and walked in.

Joey and the family were in the front room awaiting an investigators arrival, and heard the door open they all rose to the feet desperately hoping Lauren had returned. Lauren walked into the room with a powerful stride of confidence greeting them all and light-heartedly asked "what's going on?"

Her mum Tanya was the first to hug her with the tears Lauren had seen far too often next came Joey and then the rest of her family.

They had informed they had feared the worst and called an investigator to track her down which she laughed making sure they knew nothing of the afternoon she had endured.

She went to bed early that night, while in her fluffy purple bed linens she searched on her laptop for a rehab unit she had no plan but she didn't have time.

She had found a rehab unit that had promised her redemption and a bright future it was also NHS so she didn't have to pay all she had need was set a day and an excuse why she were to leave for 6 months.

There were many scenarios going through her head but she had decided to say she was attended a college trip she knew Joey loved her and wanted the best for her so he weren't hard to convince her mum was the problem recognising it was all so sudden and quick.

Despite the guilt trip from her mum Lauren headed off in a black cab with a huge smile on her face waving to her family and boyfriend.

Various thoughts began to fill her mind first she was doing the right thing, it wouldn't be hard at tall because she was stubborn and strong, and when she got back her new life would be amazing little did Lauren know she had a long and scary road ahead.


	4. New Life Starting With Rehab!

Lauren Branning had reached rehab, quite an accomplishment; she sat in an office awaiting Dr. Bill head of the Leicester Rehab Unit.

The room's appearance was calm, the walls it had a collection of poetry and art displayed as well as testimonies of recovery also a large bouquet of flowers on the window seal all of a sudden she felt happy she had chose the best of the best.

He came in and she answered standard check up questions also she was asked why she wanted to attend rehab her answer short and sweet she just wanted a new life. She was then shown to her bedsit it was cute one single bed with flower-patterned linen, a side table a set of draws and a bathroom but, it didn't have a window which was creepy.

It was the end of the month, this month started out great she loved the privacy the clarity in her mind but most she loved the peace.

By the second week her body started to detox she had never knew such pain everyday consisted of a mind that was never around, trembling, cold sweats, and nausea it made her start to question, a life without any function sounded grand and bright.

The third week she seemed to do nothing but feel emotionless and frantic all at the same time, she had become a danger to other clients they had locked her in and took away the key.

She had become alien so erratic she had broken the side table from sudden out bursts of anger also started to offer her body in exchange for a swig of vodka.

The fourth week she had began her art classes, poetry course, and seeing her personal shrink every day, Lauren was slowly getting some sense of normality.

She loved poetry she got to show she was intelligent and smart, art was always her way to express herself so she excelled in that, but her shrink dug deep into not just her history but who Lauren was as a person and that was difficult.

She shrink was a kind lady but, everyday Lauren past was brought in front of her, her mums cancer, her uncle's death, family secrets she had kept for years, and the death of her brother Billy.

The future was fantasised as well she had married Joey had kids and she had become an art teacher but the funny thing was her future didn't involve booze.

The next couple of months she began to rise, she had belief in herself and strong.

Being strong for Lauren was different this time she wasn't strong for anyone but herself a weird phenomena, her shrink had reduced sessions to twice a week, her progress was incredible in the arts, and her attraction to alcohol was beaten daily as she was offered booze by her shrink but she had refused with conviction and confidence.


	5. HOME AT LAST!

Six months clean; free of the horrible substance that nearly renewed her life and the day had come that she was set to leave a place that made the new Lauren Leicester Rehab Unit.

She was so nervous but happy returning to Walford with a new perspective on life was daunting and she couldn't help wondering as she was waiting for her taxi would everyone notice a difference.

Lauren had arrived at her house, to say she was excited would be an understatement she ran up the concrete steps that led to the red front door and busted in and screaming at the top of her lung she announced "Lauren Branning is in the house!"

It was silent no one was in so she ran through every room to check if anyone was hiding and when she reached the kitchen she had found a small neon yellow sticky note attached to her fridge saying Lauren Branning Vic Now!

Standing at the entrance of the old Victorian pub she had remembered the last time she was here a week and fragile young woman but no she was strong new Lauren with a new life.

"Surprise!" everyone was there a sea of love and compassion had overwhelmed and in front of her stood her family, friends, and of course the love of her life Joey!

With a sexy confident stride she walked to the bar and Alfie Moon the pubs manager had offered her usual but, she said "no thanks orange juice for me."

Everyone was staring at her it had obviously come as a shock to them that she had refused a drink first up to talk to her was her mum who embrace her with the most tender of hugs and said "darling, I have missed you so much how was the trip, you seem so happy glowing, are you pregnant?"

Next was her dad she was a daddy's girl so he had missed him terribly and said "Lo, i am so proud of you babe completing college what score did you get on your exam also, why is my daughter refusing a drink?"

Joey had his eye on her the whole afternoon he never came up to her but she knew he had probably planned a special and steamy evening ahead so she didn't worry too much about him.

This girl was back baby but, she knew the mouths of Walford would soon start gossiping about her refusing drinks so she organized a family gathering that evening.

_**After rehab I thought Lauren deserved abit of happiness but in Walford happiness never last long. I promise to update soon and thanks for the reviews! Happy reading!**_


	6. FAMILY DINNER

She was ready the family table was set clothed with a white table cloth with eight wine glasses filled with the finest red wine, except for one, and eight steaming hot roast dinners.

Her guest would be arriving soon; she was so nervous in the next hour she would reveal to Joey and her family exactly where and what she had been up to for the past six months.

Her mum Tanya and her sister Abi were seated all ready she could tell they were wondering what the occasion was and the door bell rang it was her first guests Bianca and Carol they had brought with them a bottle of wine she greeted them with a friendly hello and showed them to their seats they could see Lauren had put allot of effort in and Bianca soon piped up and said "why you gone to all this trouble I bet it's another secret isn't it."

While those already at the table started to drink her next guest had arrived it was her uncle Jack bearing a gift which was a certificate of achievement for completing college that he had made himself it was so sweet and caring but she started to feel a bit guilty lying.

Success more golden roast potato's out of the oven she heard the door go again so she had asked her mum to let them in, it was her dad Max and his wife Kirsty.

She let them in taking a large bottle of vodka from them she gave me the death stare as she walked back to the dining room and Lauren mouthed "I didn't know sorry" she knew that must of been a bit uncomfortable for her mum.

She heard the door bell ring and she knew it was Joey so she quickly ran to the little mirror in the hall and fluffed her hair and put some lip gloss on I opened the door he was standing there holding a small teddy bear with I love you printed on its belly she loved the little things he thought of that always made her day.

As he came in he pushed her against a was trapping her kissing her passionately she never waned that moment to end but, when they had finished he smirked and said to her "Branning you have been a very naughty girl leaving me for six month I think punishment is in order here."

They had both walked in to the dining room hand in hand and she told everyone to grub up or it will get cold she had made up her mind to wait till they had finished the feast she had prepared before she would drop the massive bombshell on them, so they ate and created small family convocation.

Everyone was finished and Lauren and Abi had cleared the table leaving the wine glasses her dad was making jokes that weren't funny at all and she knew now was the time she walked back into the room slowly and said " I need all of your attention if you would."

" I have something to tell you I have been lying to you, I wasn't at a college trip the last six months, I have been to rehab before any of you say anything I'm going to give you all the information you need to put your minds to rest."

" It had began the day I ran out of the Vic I had found myself behind a bin shaking and screaming I need help and that night I found a rehab centre that promised me redemption and a new life."

As the mouths of her family began to drop in amazement she began to explain her experience at Leicester rehab day by day and week by week every pain and every accomplishment she said it was never an easy decision but, she knew if she didn't her life would be not worth existing.

It was the end of surprise, a relief to get it off her chest she felt even more free the room went silent and suddenly everyone started to make excuses to leave first it was Max and Kirsty but before he left he told her he was hurt that she didn't tell him but he was proud to call her his daughter.

The last to disappear was Joey she could see the tears forming in his eyes he came up to her and kissed her forehead affectionately saying "later at mine yeah" then he hugged her and walked out the door as the door shut she began to cry a million tears she had hurt the man she loved.

Tanya saw her daughter was a mess came to her and said "my baby girl, I have never been so proud of you in all my life, I'm not upset you didn't tell because that shows me you have become a strong young woman, and I'm here for you every step towards your dreams and your new life now go and see that boy of yours."

Tanya and Abi had gone to bed and she grabbed my coat and headed out the door Joey was the only thing on her mind as she walked to his and Alice's home she had arrived at the door an rang the door bell.

**Sorry, a long chapter I know I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks, for the R&R's x**


	7. 10 THINGS!

As the white door was opened Joey stood there clothed in his dark grey jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt he looked at her with that smirk that made her knees weak he was the first to talk because she became silent he said "You coming in or you just gonna stand there and stare at me?"

She was thinking that the evening ahead would involve one of those emotional talks that she hated with a passion but, maybe there was a chance that he would just look past everything and the night would be amazing.

Joey lead her into the front room she sat down on the couch and he took her coat there on the coffee table in front of the couch sat all her favourite junk food and a two litre bottle of coke and displayed on the TV. was her favourite film Ten Things I Hate About You she loved that film because it described her she loved love but, she never knew it till she met the man of her dreams.

Joey's arm around her shoulder and her hand on the left thigh of his leg she relaxed into him happy and content they watched the film in silence which confused her abit due to the massive rehab secret that had let out earlier that evening.

The film was over and Joey was standing in front of the TV with a piece of paper which made her think that he was so angry he had to get all his feelings out on paper so she sat up crossed her arms and was ready for the third degree.

Joey smirked at her, looking deep in to her eyes he began to speak " I hate how you never tell me how you really feel inside, I hate that you forget about me in your decision making, I hate how you can be so stubborn and hormonal, I hate how you put your friends before me, I hate how you can make me cry, I hate how you lie to me to protect me, I hate how every time you look at me I crumble, I hate that just one hug from you can make my life complete, I hate how weak you can make me, and I hate that I have to be with you because without you my life is not worth living, I love you Lauren Branning!"

She sat there amazed with a smile that could light up the world and eyes filled with tears then she walked over to him took the paper from him and grabbed his hands looked in to his hazel eyes and said " babe you are my world, you have no idea how sorry I am, I have missed you every day the past six months, just the thought of coming back to you drove me through every hell and every happiness, Joey Branning I love you too more than you will ever know."

Their eyes and souls were connected as one and they had both realised that they couldn't physically or emotionally live without each other.

Lauren placed her right hand firmly on his chest and slightly pushed him and sarcastically said "how come you can come up with ten things you hate about me the girl you're meant to love so much even though I have to admit the last one was pretty good."

They laughed she had never felt more happy and complete not a bad start to her new life but then he grabbed her by her legs and put her across his shoulder he made a remark "Branning I think it's about time I gave you your punishment!"

Spanking her bottom he took her up the stairs and into his bed room threw her on his bed that was decorated with rose petals and they had a very naught, saucy, and erotic...

**Authors note: I have had enough of all this lovey dovey stuff I believe the time for happiness is over will be updating soon! Thanks to all that has read this story so far! x**


	8. FUELING THE FIRE!

A few weeks had past everything was fine she and Joey were finally happy together understanding each other completely, she had her friends and family constantly at her side and she hadn't had any booze.

The day was a typical day get up, go to college, and come home but being a Branning it wasn't enough for her Lauren had always been one for drama it was in her veins.

She didn't have to wait long thought she was walking down to London Borough of Walford College and she had received a text message from Whitney he knew best mate because no matter how she tried Lucy just couldn't leave her and Joey alone.

She open the message and there was a picture of Joey and Kim kissing her heart fell to the floor she hoped with everything in her that it was just a dare that Dexter made him do.

Dexter had become Joey's best mate even though they were sort of related him and Joey were inseparable like they had become a couple Dexter always pulled out the kid in Joey.

Drink didn't enter he mind at all but her mum did knowing her mum had been cheated on by her dad somehow gave Lauren some comfort so she texted Tanya saying mum I need to talk to you about something a sap help she texted back straight away no worries babe I'm at home today anyway no work.

Sat at the round table in the kitchen while her mum made her coffee she told her mum about the text Whitney had sent to her this morning her mum told asked her if she had talked to Joey about this and to that question she went silent.

Tanya had told her if she talks to Joey no she can come straight back her and tell her everything and try to help her anyway she can Tanya did nothing but to protect Lauren from pain for the fear that Lauren would head straight be to the vodka.

By this time Lauren was sat in Joey and Alice's front room she was so angry about to burst into a ball of fire then she heard joeys footsteps come down the stairs she stood up her shoulders raised arms folded tense with flames in her eyes.

**a rather short chapter but i promise the best is yet to come! Thanks again to all thoses reading this story and reveiwing! x**


	9. It Meant Nothing!

**Hi ya fantabeaulous people of I do hope you are still enjoying this story this is just the start of the heartache that will occur in Laurens future her new life is'nt going so well... Please keep reviewing and if you have and idea that you want to share with me please do thanks again! **

Joey entered the front room he could instantly tell she knew something was wrong but, he couldn't tell what she sat on the couch anger in her eyes her body was tensed up but she was pretending she was fine. He began the convosation but he didn't want seem he knew anything he just wanted to find out what she knew or even better what some mug had told her.

"Hi ya babe, what's wrong?" Lauren replied "oh, nothing why have you done something that would make me mad?"

She defiantly knows something Joey thought but, would he have to tell her or would he be able just to play it out how much does she know?

Lauren began to talk she was even more angry than before "you know what babe; Whitney sent me a message earlier it was about you."

Joey was beginning to wonder what Whitney knew he loved Lauren and would do anything not to hurt her or end their relationship he replied with "oh that's it, this tart you call your friend is trying to interfere with us yeah"

Lauren laughed sarcastically with and evil smile on her face "my tart of a friend is a great friend in fact the best and yeah she was tiring to interfere with us do you know why she would try to interfere with us?"

Joey said "yeah, I do because she fancies me always have done babe but I love you you know that so what's up?"

Lauren replied absolutely fuming "JOEY!"

He knew what Whitney had done and Joey thought to himself cover it up then Lauren spoke screaming at him "JOEY WILL YOU JUST BE HONEST WITH ME YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME WELL AT LEAST I THOUGHT YOU DID!"

Joey shouted back "OKAY LAUREN YOU WANNA, KNOW I KISSED KIM IT WAS KNOW BIG DEAL I WENT TO A PARTY WITH HER AND WE PLAYED SPIN THE BOTTLE AND YES I DO LOVE YOU IT MENT NOTHING!"

Lauren went quiet she spoke with a very soft voice "did you feel anything when you kissed her I need to know Joey and, don't worry I don't plan to go back to the bottle because of you thinking with your dick and not your head"

"Lauren how can you even ask that I have just told you it didn't mean anything, I love you and I didn't tell you because I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already don't you trust me?"

Joey replied "don't forget Lauren you left me you didn't even think how you up and leaving me would affect me I felt like I was missing a piece of me; you can as your mother I lost the plot for 3 months I did nothing but go to work and come home please don't do this to me I don't think I will survive with you hating me"

Joey began to cry Lauren was speechless she hadn't thought about how her leaving him while she attended rehab would affect him she had forgot that he had feelings but how was she going to deal with this?"

"Joey I didn't know I hurt you and I am so so sorry you must know that and I love you beyond the universe, but this has rocked me you have to know that I'm going to talk to Kim in the morning and then I will come back to see you and we will see how I can move on from this."

Lauren said Joey then spoke " Lauren I can't lose you are the bit of me that keeps me alive if talking to Kim puts your mind at rest do it babe, you have to learn to trust me I know I have hurt you and believe me I won't be doing that again I love you never forget that"

She kissed his cheek with affection gave him a hug and left without say a word, Lauren headed back to her mums confused with what just happened she arrived and her mum opened the door and Lauren threw herself into Tanya's arms.

Meanwhile at joeys Alice came down stairs and saw Joey sitting in the kitchen with a pint of lager when Joey saw Alice walking to the kitchen Joey with a tear in his eye said softly "Al I can't lose her I'm nothing without her." Alice replied "I know Joey I know."


	10. Just A Dream Never Reality

**This is quite a long chapter I hope you like it thanks for all the veiwers and reviewers for taking your time to read it thanks again enjoy! xx**

Lauren Branning woke up the next morning she had a dream she was 25 had her own company that sold art for undiscovered artist she had a baby girl that was 1 year old but her little girl didn't have her father present she was a single powerful woman happy!

The dream bugged her all day she didn't attend college that day and she had been hanging out with Whitney just chatting.

As the best friends sat in Lucy Beales cafe having a nice cuppa they had the most enlightening convocation which made Lauren do a double take.

"Lauren babes what's bothering you?"

Lauren then told Whitney she had spoken to Joey the he said his kiss with Kim was just a party kiss that meant nothing but Whitney then reminded Lauren of her's and joeys party kiss a while ago where he made the move on her.

Whitney then said to Lauren "there's something else isn't there I can see it."

Lauren then told Whitney about her dream how she had become a powerful independent women and how this little girl her little girl had a father that was nowhere to be seen.

Whitney made a comment that startled her she knew she didn't say it out of jealousy but it made Lauren think "Lauren, have you ever thought what it would be like without Joey I know you love him but, if you stopped thinking of him and focused on yourself a bit more maybe that powerful independent woman could in fact be you"

Lauren had never thought of being without Joey he was her everything every decision she made she thought of him first he was the first thing on her mind when she woke up and the last thing when she went to bed could it happen and be a good thing Lauren without Joey?

Whitney saw Lauren thinking and she knew Lauren was impulsive and mad snap decisions and told her " Lauren don't make any snap discions babe, you love Joey and he loves you even I can see that you need to talk to Kim and find out the truth just go from there, just don't forget yourself"

Whitney then left because she had play centre Lauren admired Whitney everything that girl went through and now she has come out the side she had a fiancé that adored her, a job she cared about, and hardly any drama of her own Lauren then realised she wanted what Whitney had!"

Lauren left the cafe Lucy just giving her that same spoilt brat smile as she walk out and saw Kim walking down the market and went up to her.

"Kim can I just have a minute of you time," It seemed like Kim was in a hurry but she wasn't Kim was never in a hurry to do anything but, she knew why she was speed walking away from her.

"Lauren my lovely how are you I have been meaning to talk to you about the whole Joey situation I thought you should know the truth before he come up with some stupid excuse, you get me."

Lauren explained to Kim what Joey had told her and Kim replied with " Lauren babe don't even try to think that he doesn't love you he came up to me and said he was lonely and needed some love yeah he was a bit drunk he'd been depressed for months and I went gonna turn down that piece of candy."

Lauren smiled at Kim and walked the other direction.

Being the new Lauren she understood joey's actions she wasn't hurt at all but she did want to move on from this she did know Joey was completely in love with her and she loved him but, she had decided she had to start moving on with her life with or without Joey!

She was back at Joey's house and he opened the door embracing her in a suffocating hug exclaiming "Did she tell you the truth please tell me she did and tell me you don't hate me."

She replied "Joey babe she told me everything I understand it's okay I could never hate you."

He walked her to his Kitchen she sat at there dining table in his as he made her a coffee she started to tell him about her dream.

She was finished telling joey about her dream and he made a comment "babes a dream is just a dream they don't mean anything don't worry yourself I am here to stay."


	11. Is It Love?

What is love?

Lauren didn't know she thought she loved Joey and she thought Joey loved her but how could love cause a pain and sadness when it's supposed to be two souls becoming one, did they really love each other did they even know true love?

It had been two weeks since she last saw Joey she was concentrating on herself and becoming great Joey called twice a day and text five times a day over the past two weeks but she never answered.

Lauren was avoiding Joey she thought if she saw him it would mean that she wouldn't be herself anymore and just conform to this so called love but she knew that a piece of her heart was missing because it physically hurt every morning she woke up without him.

Joey was a mess she had left him again he didn't know why he thought maybe inside she was testing his faithfulness to her part of him thought maybe she has found someone else maybe she just needed time to find herself without him, either way a piece of his heart was missing and he knew only one girl that had it.

It was a Monday Lauren was heading to her final exam when she bumped into Joey they stared at each other for a moment and suddenly they both had found the missing piece to their hearts "Lauren babe, please tell me why I haven't heard from you in the past two weeks".

"Joey I can't do this right now I have a final to get to."

"Babe please don't do this to me who is he?"

Joey shouted as she ran off in tears why she was running from something that made her happy Lauren got to the final on time and sat the exam but, all she could think about was Joey why did he ask who he was.

The exam was finish she felt so proud and accomplished she text Joey listen babe I don't know who you have been talking to but I don't have another boy friend because he could never make me complete only you can I will be in Lucy's cafe at four!

Joey opened the message a smile appeared on his face and he asked Sharon if he could come in to work late tonight which she agreed to so he departed from the club and headed to the cafe.

He arrived first and at that moment Lucy was there beaming seeing him depressed about Lauren made her day and she asked him "What did that little cow do to my baby this time?"

Joey's face filled with anger he knew Lucy would love nothing more to see him and Lauren apart and he gave her the answer she wanted to hear, "she left me Lucy she's broken me again."

Lucy replied, "Don't worry baby you can get some loving with me I'm always yours you know that."

Lauren walking hearing what her past best friend had just said she grabbed Joey by his coat and kissed him passionately in front of her he was her drug and she was his they managed to pull away for a minute and Lauren said "Lucy I think you will find that I will always be his and nothing you or anyone else will do can change that!"

Joey beaming smirking at Lucy he grabbed Laurens hand and they walked out the cafe "Lauren did you mean that all are problems are over we can be happy?"

"Joey I meant every word I don't know if its love but I need to be with you so I can live I doesn't mean that we don't have our problems", Lauren replied.

**I know this was a short chapter but, there relationship is on the rocks believe me update soon! What do you think will happen now? **


	12. A Year Later

It was a year later Lauren was nineteen had her life in order she was working for an art museum had a car and was about to lay a deposit down for her first flat, she was independent and powerful.

Lauren and Joey had agreed in May last year to say close friends after their trust issues became too hard to bear she had moved on with her life in her heart she still loved Joey and never went a day without thinking about him but, it was her time.

Joey had moved back in with Lucy and had a life of his own Lucy was beyond happy she had won or so she thought but, she didn't know that Joey text Lauren every once in a while just to see if she was okay Joey still loved Lauren but he understood why they split and the chance they would ever be back together was very slim so he settled with Lucy.

It was the day Lauren was set to leave Walford for good she woke up ready and willing to go her mum had made her favourite breakfast so she got up and went to chow down.

The cab was here and she got in waving to her remaining family living in Walford she road of smiling from ear to ear she reached for her phone and sent Joey a text reading Joey this is my final good bye I hope you have an amazing and fulfilling life I just wanted to let you know that there is always a space in my heart with your name on it please tell Lucy I say good bye if you ever want to visit me that would be great you can get the address of off my dad thank you for being a very special part of my life lots of love Lauren x.

Joey was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal that Lucy had made him when he had received the message from Lauren all he could do was cry but he managed to send a message to her trough his tears Lauren I love you I have always loved you Lucy was never anything to me I am so sorry things have turned out the way they have I will get the address from your dad because I need to see you because not seeing you hurts I will always be yours Joey x.

Lauren's new flat was set up decorated in all her favourite colours all her furniture was placed exactly where she wanted it to be her new life couldn't get any better as far as she could see she phoned her mum and dad who were separated just to let them know she had got there safely Lauren had changed her life was new.

The first week in her new home flew by she had her work mates over for dinner one night and her mum, Abi, and Jay the next night and the following night was her dad kirsty and their new baby she was shattered so tired the weekend was here and she was preparing a relaxing one.

Sunday had arrived all day she spent in her pyjamas and had herself a little movie marathon she hated the idea that she had to work the next morning she decided to go to bed early so she put the popcorn and coke away and turned the DVD off.

She headed up the stairs she wasn't tired but she was a bit bored then the door bell rang she thought who in the hell is that at this time of the night all her friends and relatives' had come she grabbed a metal bar on a side table in the hall and headed to open the door she was a bit scared as she opened it she saw him it was Joey!

"Joey oh my god what are you doing here come in what's bought you here this late?"

She hugged him so excited she couldn't believe it then he replied "I told you I had to come I had to see you did you not get my message?"

Lauren replied as she led him to her living room and got him a coffee "what text message I didn't receive one from you I felt a bit hurt actually that my ahh... didn't want to say good bye."

He then said to her "Lauren check your phone you know what you mean to me of course I care and there is no good bye because I could never say good bye"

**This is quite a long chapter you already know its set a year later and there is alot more to come for Lauren! Thankyou all for sticking with this story I hope you have enjoyed it!**


	13. Love Game?

Lauren and Joey were sat in her brand new front room her game plan here was to try and be as positive and upbeat as her heart would let her.

Lauren was the first to speak producing a fake smile she asked how Lucy was and how life in Walford was then her replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice " Lauren don't pretend to have a smile asking about Lucy and we are friends cause you and I both know we are far from that!"

Joey knew her like a book she hated that but she still kept up her image and replied with " Joey we are friends what are you talking about and Lucy well I know we ended our friendship but I care about her still she was a big part of my life like you were!"

Joey had the look of affection in his eyes but, became very stern with his words, "Lauren I'm just going to be straight with you you mean allot to me and I have never stopped loving you if I could have you back you know I would drop everything for you I came here because I needed to know you were safe and happy!"

The L word to Lauren had been a curse word for a year now she was shocked and it was written all over her face she did love him but Lucy even though Lauren hated her for what she did she didn't want her to be hurt so she kept to the plan happy go lucky Lauren.

She replied to Joey " That's sweet I love you too mate you are always welcome in my life and I am safe and happy I'm really touched that you took time to come down here to check if I was okay!"

By this time Joey knew her game and there was only one thing he could do to try and break the wall of fear around her he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, it was a love game and Joey and Lauren were both playing the only question was who would win?

" Joey there I have a spare room if you want to stay the night it's too late for you to be heading out again just text Lucy I'm sure she will be worried about where you are she might even think you with me," Lauren was playing hard ball she was not cracking.

Joey went into his room for the night he looked around and found a box in the corner of the closet with his name written on the side inside it there was a diary, pictures of him and her together happy, and one of his shirts that she managed to keep aside.

Joey couldn't sleep that night the diary was bugging him so he grabbed it and started reading the most recent entry which was written two weeks ago.

Dear Diary,

I miss him so much everyday my heart feels like it's going to burst into a million pieces maybe it will be good to move away. I wish Lucy the worst in life I know I shouldn't but she took him she rewind my life but I hope Joey is happy with her because all I want is for him to be truly happy. I can't believe what I'm saying but I can't help it I need him he makes me complete every day I look out of the window wishing that he would just walk up to my flat just to say hello because one word that would be all it takes for him to have me back. I need help, I hate love but I love love, yep I defo. need help to Joey if you can feel me as I'm writing this please come back to me because it hurts.

Lauren The Love Sick xxx

Joey cried himself to sleep that night he decided that he wasn't going back to Lucy he hated her now more than ever, he was going to stay at Lauren's and he was going to do everything in his power to get her back so she could live.

**Thing are going to become very hard for Lauren & Joey how will they cope living together? R&R xx**


	14. Love Game Part 2

Monday morning Lauren was up and ready for work just taking a spare minute to have a cuppa tea in her kitchen and Joey walked in wearing only his boxers all she could do was stare because inside she wanted him and wanted him now.

"Oh, you don't mind me in my boxers do you I mean it's not like you haven't seen me in my birthday suite," Joey smirked as he went to make himself a coffee Lauren just smiled.

"Joey I forgot to tell you I don't know if you are staying or not but, I'm going to be home late I have a date with a man from work," Lauren knew just that word alone, date, would drive him crazy!

As they were both in the kitchen a song came on the radio it was mirror by Justin Timberlake the words to that song described them they locked eyes.

Lauren came out of the lock she had to go she was going to be late and she was walking out of the kitchen when Joey came out with a question she really wanted to hear but she didn't need to hear.

"Lauren I've left Lucy I texted her I told her I came to find you and I don't think Alice wants me bunking at hers so is it okay if I stay with you for a while help a homeless guy out?"

"Yeah sure you can stay your always welcome here I told you," Lauren walked out of her home that was now their home she began to think I can't have him here it will hurt every day I wake up to him then she told herself she is not waking up to him poor Lauren was losing it but, she didn't know why because she loved him.

She walked down stairs dressed to seduce mounds of makeup and a dress to fit every part of her body as she walked into her front room where Joey was watching TV then he stood to his feet "Lauren you look gorgeous I remember when you dressed like that for me and how quickly I would rip it of you."

Lauren was speechless her mouth open Joey just said that how would she play this awkwardly she said "Thank you I got to go," she hugged him and walked out.

Lauren was back from her date which didn't go to plan because all she could think about was Joey but she decided to tell joey that the date was amazing because she wanted him so bad and this would make him weak.

She walked into her kitchen where Joey was and he asked about her date and she said to plan ", it was amazing I grabbed his face and slid my tongue down his throat it was getting what shall I call it inventive he wanted more but I told him that only comes when I love someone."

Joey replied " great, just great you must off really loved me then you gave it up enough, " sarcasm was Joeys game she was right it made him weak and he rushed off to his room.

It was the middle of the night about three in the morning and Lauren decided to go a step further in her game plan she got up put her silk bra and panties on and walked in to Joeys room he started to sweat his eyes bulging she said she had a bad dream and couldn't sleep so she got into bed with him.

Joey started to feel under the cover he thought Lauren wasn't asleep but she wasn't she felt everything his hand moving from her leg to her chest her breathing started to become heavy and she began to sweat but, breaking was not an option.

**Not as long of a chapter but I hope you like it, feel the heat? R&R xx**


	15. Say Yes!

Over the next two weeks Lauren and Joey slept in the same bed every night him the closeness between them had become unreal connecting on the deepest emotional level and becoming best friends.

It was Friday Lauren was done walked out of the art museum where she worked saying good bye to her work mates and wishing them a good weekend walking out of the door Lauren saw Joey waiting for her with the cheesiest smile he had ever seen.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo a rose in one hand and her red hand bag in the other what was he doing here and dressed like that she wondered.

She walked up to him a questioning look on her face a smile in her heart maybe she had cracked him, " Joey what are you doing here with my hand bag?"

He just smiled giving her the rose and the red bag a black taxi pulled up he didn't say anything Lauren had a hard time trusting Joey and had become a tad scared, she got into the cab Joey right next to her and she opened the bag he gave to her.

Laurens eyes were shining sun rays it was a dress the dress she wore when about two years ago at her dads car lot a maroon number she remember she strutted past him angry as fire in turn him apologizing and offering friendship it was their beginning where it all started.

She looked up at him with a tear in her eye the look of love plastered all over her face her heart flew as they pulled up to the park in Walford where he first told her he loved her Joey was trying so hard to tell her he wanted her but to him nothing was working this was all he had left.

He had told her to go and get changed into the dress and meet him back at the park so she did what he said maybe it was time to move on from everything they already lived together and to be honest neither of them could take it anymore was the love game over?

Lauren saw Joey sitting on the bench every emotion came back to her fear, happiness, and love walking into the park and sitting next to him.

"Lauren If you need me as much as I need you then you will say yes," Lauren was petrified was he going to ask her to marry him she loved him and if that was the proposal her answer would be yes!

"Lauren I dragged you here because there is something I have to ask its been on my mind for ages I know you are your own woman and I am so proud of you I can't even explain how proud of you I am I come to understand that I have done so much to hurt you that the scare I have made in your heart will never heal."

Lauren's heart was flying she was crying this was it she had won the game and the best prize of all him sowing himself to her spending their lives together.

"Lauren please don't cry just hear me out you know I love you and there would be no one ever in this world that would make me complete so here it is Lauren I know you may not want this now and I understand that I want you to be happy but If you have no one in your life which I hope you will by the time you are thirty will you be my wife?"

Lauren didn't know what to do did she confess that she was playing a game would he want her if he knew it was the new Lauren so she did the right thing every part of her wanted him so she told him everything.

" Joey I have to tell you something I have loved you ever since I first saw you and leaving you twice killed me more than you will ever know I cried myself to sleep almost every night, when you came to see me I was so happy I felt complete again but everything I have said to you about us being friends was a lie I was playing games stupid I know, somewhere inside of me I need to be reassured that you loved me any way; I can't be you friend I need to be more than that to you I need to be your world because you are mine and by the way I say yes!"

Finally they both went home to their home hand in hand and heart in heart Lauren couldn't remember being this happy in her whole life complete.

Her garments on the floor of what was to become Joey and Lauren's bed room the pounding of their heart beats said it all I was the most amazing feeling Joey and Lauren rocking the bed nothing was on her mind because they had become one mind.

All night they made love they just couldn't stop a year in the making it was two lions fighting for survival and the rest was history for now.

**R&R! hope you like!**


	16. Pay Back Is A Bitch!

**Lauren has now promised Joey she would marry him when she turns 30, they are finally together Joey lives with her and they are both very happy but what happens when an unwanted guest shows up at her house?**

Lauren woke up the next morning smiling and glowing from the night she had before she reached over to the other side of her bed hoping to place her hand on Joey's immaculate chest but he wasn't there he had gone...

Lauren quickly jumped out of her bed in a panic for the fear he had left her once again put on his shirt and ran down the stairs looking for him.

There was an aroma of bacon and eggs coming from her kitchen and their he was standing in front of the stove cooking her man cooking for her she still had a look of panic on her face as he spoke " good morning to the soon to be Mrs. Branning what's the matter?"

Joey saw the look of fear and panic on her face and he knew the reason she thought he had left her Lauren's expression changed as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and said " I like the sound of that Mrs. Branning to bad I'm not 30 yet..."

Joey and Lauren had their breakfast at what was now their table where one day it would be their family table they smiled at each other and started chatting about the dreams that could become reality when Lauren had a knock at the door.

Lauren opened the door and Lucy had arrived Lauren gasped shocked as she strutted in Lucy was not welcome the tension was unreal the anger was in the air as she ran over to Joey he stood up putting his right arm around her waist Lauren started to shake with nerves what was she doing there?

Lucy started to speak obviously their was nothing but evil coming from that god forsaken mouth of hers, " aww look at this Lauren and Joey finally together how cute the drunk and the cheat!"

Lucy was so angry and intense she started to throw Laurens belongings at Joey a vase with a dozen rose's shattered into a million pieces as it hit the floor of Laurens living room.

Lucy was full of rage she just kept screaming " Joey you hurt me and its pay back time..."

Crazy was an understatement Joey moved Lauren behind him because if Lucy hurt Lauren he wouldn't be responsible for his actions then he yelled a Lucy " Lucy you are not welcome in our home get out you obsessed bitch."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing just a little while ago Joey had come back to her living with her and building a life together and now this Lucy walked out of Lauren and Joey's home slamming the door determined to make Lauren and Joey's life a living night mare.

Lauren's living room was a wreck Lucy is delirious she thought as she started to clean up the broken glass that had shattered and she began to cry wondering when Lucy would strike again...

Joey came over to her shocked and extremely pissed off by what had just happened he pulled Lauren up of off the floor putting his arms around her and said in a soft comforting voice, "don't worry."

**I hoped u enjoyed this chapter Lucy will be a very important character in the next chapter very vindictive she will strike again...**

side note: sorry about the chapter I posted yesterday The Ring & The Obstacle is apart of a new story I am writing! Thanks for reading and if you ever spot anything again please let me know it's appreciated! Happy Reading! :)


	17. Surprise!

**This chapter includes what happens the day after Lucy's out bursts of insanity maybe she want's to make a mends.**

The next day had arrived after Lucy's out bust of insanity, Lauren woke up very stressed and a tad fearful of when Lucy would strike again she was a monster out for their blood.

Joey and Lauren were in their kitchen as Joey sat and ate his breakfast Lauren was speed cleaning the rehab centre told her to do this when ever she got stressed because if she didn't do something she would run straight to the vodka the Joey said to Lauren, " Listen babe it will be alright you know I am going to take you engagement ring shopping and get your mind of off it."

Lauren and Joey headed out shutting the door Lauren had bolted every lock on her front door because at the moment she felt shaken and insecure even with Joey there as her protector she was scared.

They arrived home Lauren was in a brighter mood than she was before also she had a lovely engagement ring on her finger gold with a diamond in the middle it was a representation of their love and the new life they had before them.

They hung up their coats in the hall way and entered their living room and she was their sitting in Joey's arm chair legs crossed arms crossed and a very dark look on her face.

Lauren began to shake why had this pathetic girl be able to make her feel so small and another question how did she get in her home.

Lucy began to speak " Welcome home you lovely pair I saw you got the ring it's very pretty," Lucy's thoughts were not the same as her welcoming image.

Joey soon piped up " Lucy what the hell are you doing here how did you get in to our home?"

Lucy returned the comment standing to her feet strutting a round their living room " how kind of you Joey you don't need to worry how I got in I have decided to give you one last chance to come back to me you don't belong with her Joey you know you don't."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing he had ended things with her a long time ago Lauren stood behind Joey not saying a word because her nervous system was shocked.

" Sit down you too let's talk and see if we can come to an agreement after all Lauren we are best friends and our relationship means the world to me," Lucy said she smiled with a grin as fake as they come.

Lauren and Joey sat down on the two-seater sofa and Lucy in Joey's chair again, " first of let's have a look at that ring take it off let me see come on its not like I am going to smash it."

Joey said no to that straight away as he gave Lucy a one of Derek's notorious looks Lauren had a tight grip on Joey's hand she still unable to speak Lauren wasn't nervous any more she was just plain scared he had a seriously psychotic woman in her living room.

" Let's not joke around Lucy all you are here for is to try to break me because I broke you, see Lucy you don't understand love you have never had love I love Lauren and guess what Lucy no matter what you do or say I will always choose her we are engaged," Joey said.

His words ate at Lucy cutting a deeper hole in to her heart she began to speak, " my darling Joey I have had love and because I have had love I don't plan on giving it up that easily a text to end it with me I think that was a tad rude don't you."

Lauren finally spoke although her voice was soft, " If you are here for Joey then why do you want to talk to me?"

" Precious Lauren acting like butter wouldn't melt see the way I see it you stole my man and you must know that when a girl steals your man lets just say they don't come back with four limbs," Lucy knew she was getting inside Lauren's head and that is exactly what she wanted.

" Now let's just take an evening to chat yeah, just mates chatting," Lucy had a plan it wasn't through violence it was through manipulation and persuasion taking their heart and ringing them out so there was no love left in he mind just putting thing to how they are supposed to be.

**Will Lucy be able to break them? R&R xx**


	18. The Talk

**In this chapter Lucy is still in Lauren and Joey's home a very unwelcome guest and they continue their convocation.**

Lucy: " Lauren my lovely put the kettle on for us I fancy a cuppa."

Joey: " Don't you dare order my fiancé around who in the hell do you think you are!"

Lucy: " Don't be so rude Joey don't you even care about me just a little."

Joey: " No I don't not even a little I admit I did but, only ever as a friend and an easy pass!"

Lauren: " Lucy I think you need to leave your only going to hurt yourself."

Lucy: " Lauren your my best mate don't you think I deserve an explanation."

Lauren: " Okay what explanation do you want?"

Joey: " Lauren stay out of this I am going to deal with this little cow and you don't even deserve an explanation!"

Lucy: " Joey you picked me first remember you came to my rescue you felt something for me!"

Joey: " Here is your explanation you were an easy shot and I used you to get what I wanted and all I wanted was a bed to sleep in you giving it up was just a bonus so no I felt nothing for you I never have and I never will!"

Lucy: " Lauren you remember the way Joey came to my rescue how he cared about me!"

Lauren: " You need to leave Lucy I need to speak to Joey don't worry you will get a proper explanation because I know that's what you need for peace of mind don't worry sweet heart!"

Lucy: " Lauren I knew I could count on you to see sence you're the best friend that every girl wants thankyou!"

Lucy then left very happy in what she had achieved that night as the door shut Joey began to speak to Lauren "babe you can't let her get in to your head please don't do this to us we have come so far!"

Joey kissed her fore head and Lauren spoke again " Joey you and I both will give Lucy an explanation don't worry though I love you and nothing is going to happen to us!"

She kissed Joey softly on his lips he was so confused what was Lauren going on about he knew he would have to trust her on this one though and they both went to bed for the night.

**R&R Hope you liked it!**


	19. Show Time!

**Warning contains language of a sexual nature.**

**A month has passed and Lucy has bugged Lauren the whole time but, now its show time! **

A month had passed Lauren and Joey need Lucy off their backs to move on with their life peacefully Lucy had resorted to harassment everyday on the hour texting Lauren thanking her for being so supportive but, Lauren was far from supportive she was just plain angry!

Lauren had made a plan her and Joey were going to invite Lucy over for dinner make and simply make out that they were not together any more sweet and simple.

Joey wasn't happy he had Lucy wrecking his and Lauren's relationship again but he had agreed the thought to himself preparing for the scene they would portrait in tonight dinner if this didn't work he would not be responsible for his actions.

Lauren was peeling potatoes as she and Joey went trough the mental scripts that they had prepared Joey and Lauren were no more but, still friends, still cousins, lived in the same house, and just fell out of love.

Joey piped up as Lauren began her fake crying she was good at that she had cried many times in the past surely she could pull this off, " are you sure you want to do this babe it's a bit extreme and what if it don't work I'm really getting pissed of with that little cow trying to wreck everything!"

Lauren smiled through the fake tears, " listen to me this will work look at my tears I think there pretty good don't you and don't worry babe this is the last straw with her and if it don't work I give you full permission to do what ever it takes!"

Joey and Lauren laughed at each other they knew they were both going a bit to far but it was fun to them tricking Lucy was the best thing they could come up with and Lauren was a drama queen it had to work.

They thought they would have a little make out session before Lucy arrived for the night of fun and besides this was their last kiss before Joey and Lauren pretended to break up again.

The kiss was nothing short of amazing as he grabbed her waist she clawed his back, their lips mimicked each other their tongues intertwining, Lauren suddenly ripping Joey's shirt off, he reached up her shirt unclipping her bra, heavy breathing, and the smell of sex upon then.

The door bell rang loud like a death time Joey and Lauren were still locked together when they heard it go and quickly separated putting their tops back on one helping they other how in the hell were they going to act separated after that they were like cats in heat.

Joey ran up the stair and into his old room the room Lauren gave him when he first come to find her Looked in the mirror checking her face making sure she portrayed a depressed and lonely girl she sprayed herself with her favourite perfumed to try to get Joey's body odor of off her clothes and she opened the door.

She welcomed Lucy in with a simple hello not trying to seem to be happy which was a bit hard to portray right now they sat at the table two plates were set out with two glasses one filled with wine and one filled with an alcohol free wine noticing this Lucy began to ask " Lauren it looks great you have been so understanding through all this and I appreciate it but where is the third plate Joey's plate?"

It was show time " about that Lucy listen I have a lot to tell you a lot has changed let me just yell for Joey to come get his dinner so me and you can have some girl time and trash talk some boys!"

"JOEY COME AND GET YOUR FUCKING DINNER!"

Joey heard and that was the signal for him to star in his own play he thought as he was walking down the stares Lauren's good he knew she could get a lot worse and he couldn't wait!

Joey strutted into the kitchen took his dinner giving a scowling look to Lauren and a small smile to Lucy and quickly walked out he did well so far but, the night had just started and suddenly Lucy spoke in a small voice, " Joey are you not going to join us?"

" No not tonight I don't think I would be to welcome in the conversation you two are about to have hope you have a great night Lucy bye."

**Hope you enjoyed that will Lucy believe everything Lauren and Joey have planned? R&R xx**


	20. Through The Door

**This is the last chapter of New Life Lauren Branning Enjoy!**

"I will kill you Lauren Branning don't tempt me you tore me apart, you took my man, and you took my life now I am going to take yours!"

Lucy was mad like a raging fire standing at the entrance of Lauren and Joey's kitchen were not long ago Lauren and Lucy had a meal she was trembling holding on of Lauren's kitchen Knives and pointing it right at Lauren.

The plan that Lauren and Joey came up with to get Lucy off their backs had taken a drastic turn for the worst when she spotted Lauren and Joey passionately kissing in the bottom of the stairs in the hallway.

Joey had Lucy in restraint grabbing her arms tightly so she was unable to move and trying to calm her down while Lauren was on the phone to the police telling them she had a psychotic woman in her home who was threatening to kill her they agreed it was an emergency situation so they were on their way.

Joey was trying his best after seeing his beloved Lauren stricken with fear all he wanted to do was cradle her and tell her everything was okay but right now he was doing the right thing saving Lauren's life.

Lauren was now crouching behind a dining chair shaking with nerves on the verge of a mental break down but all she could piece together in her mind was her willingness to survive this horrible attack.

Bang!

The front door of their home hit the floor of their hallway as the police surged in like a galloping herd of powerful horses they rushed to get to the scene of the crime in the kitchen.

One of the five strong built police men spoke as he grabbed Lucy and hand cuffed her taking the knife in her hand and placing it into a plastic bag " Lucy Beale you are being arrested upon the charge of the attempted murder of Lauren Branning anything you do say may be given as evidence in front of a court!"

Lauren and Joey were put into the back of a police car that was taking them to hospital for a mandatory check to make sure there were no injuries they were both silent on the journey there.

Lauren was laying in her bed as a nurse came in with a fixated smile on her face saying "Lauren you must be very shaken up, due to the circumstances, we have checked you over and you are absolutely fine. I will be going to get your release papers now so if you want to get your belongings together that would be fine and one more thing I have your fiancé Mr. Joseph Branning waiting outside begging to be let in he has done nothing but worry about you."

Joey was standing beside Lauren's bed one hand tenderly stroking her cheek and the other he had a tight grip on her hand as a tear escaped his eye he spoke, " I she had killed you I would of killed myself because I can't live without you babe, and I am so sorry for all the hurt and pain I have brought to your life I know I was the cause of most of it."

Lauren replied sobbing with a small smile on her face, "Joey I'm not sorry, I chose you and we together will fight whatever life throws at us I love you and don't ever apologize to me we are in this together forever!"

Relief came across Joey's face because he fear this was the last straw he knew she could handle anymore drama but Lauren was different stronger than she had ever seen before.

Lauren had her discharge papers in her hand smiling at the thought of freedom and Joey was gathering her things together.

Lauren proclaimed to Joey "babe nothing is in our way now so let's forget the past and move on to our new life a new beginning."

Hands intertwined and the two hearts that now finally beat as one Lauren and Joey walked out of the hospitals entrance free to their new future.

Lauren kissed Joey's lips tenderly as they were seated in his car they started to drive back to their home.

Lauren realised that the new life she had always dreamed of was no longer impossible because it had become a reality drama free after all she had a wedding to plan.

**I hoped you have enjoyed New Life Lauren Branning it was my first story so thank you for reading and your reviews have meant the world! Again thank you and don't forget to check out my new story Temptation!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
